Control
by Simplysheree
Summary: Freya Shepard is a BAMF, of that there's no doubt, but there's one man who makes her want give up all her hard won control. Lemony lemony goodness, you have been warned! SHEGA! M for Smut, but little to no swearing!


**Warning, pure SHEGA SMUT! I apologise for nothing!**

* * *

"_You're always so in control, Lola…"_

James' words rang in her ears. They had been meant as a compliment, yet they left her feeling sad, for some reason. It was true, of course, even when she ran with the Reds, Freya Shepard had been 'in control' of every situation, it was her way of protecting herself from the big bad world. And for the most part, she liked being in control: it was part of the reason she was so good at her job. But she didn't want to be that way with James, she wanted, just for once, to be taken care of by someone else. She couldn't lie, not to herself, one of the things that had drawn her to him at first, before she fell in love with his easy sense of humour, his irrefutably kind heart, his beautiful soul, was his size, his strength. He had seemed so _powerful_ and maybe, almost definitely, that appeal to her: the thought of being with someone who could challenge her, maybe even win once in a while.

But he was so gentle, so kind that it broke her heart every time he gave her that tender, goofy grin. So loving that it was frustrating: he gave her pure, gooey romance, when what she wanted was, well, _gooey romance with a rough edge. _Was it so wrong to wish that he would just… She bit her lip, cutting off that train of thought, slamming her mug on the desk to dispel images of his lifting her from her feet and throwing her into the wall of the cargo bay, biting at her neck, tearing off her thin regulation tank top…

"Dammit!" She clutched at her hand, the searing tea leaving angry red marks on her pale skin. With a heavy sigh, she ran her hands into her hair, gripping fistfuls of it and groaning.

"You ok, Lola?" The deep rumbling voice, combined with the strong hands that slid onto her hips caused a yelp of surprise to wrench its way from her throat. He chuckled, "Shit, didn't mean to scare you, querido." He kissed her neck, stubble tickling the sensitive skin of her neck. Leaning back, she sighed rubbing his hands,

"It's ok…I was just thinking."

"About what?" He nipped her earlobe,

"Us." She felt his whole body stiffen at the word, she could almost smell the fear emanating from him, "Don't worry, all good thoughts, amante." She turned her head and nipped at his jaw line,

"Aaah." His hand slipped down to cup her firmly, "I see."

"James." She stopped his gentle caressing of her neck and hips with a softly spoken word,

"Si?"

"Do…would….ah!" She threw up her hands and slipped away from him, "Never mind."

"No, no, no, Lola, come here." He guided her around to look at him, "What is it?"

"Do you remember when you said that…that I'm always in control?" She met his gaze solidly, fronting out the anxiety that was growing inside her,

"Si…" He looked confused for a moment before his face creased, "You know I meant that as a good thing, right?"

"Yes…of course…." She took his hand and sat him down beside her, "And you were right…but sometimes I just want…well…" he said nothing, squeezing her hand a little, "I can talk to you about anything, right?" She loathed the pleading note in her voice, loved how quickly he reacted to it,

"Lola…" He whispered her name as if she was the most precious jewel in the world, as if nothing could be more priceless, "Lola…you can tell me anything…" His lips brushed hers, nose tracing her cheek, sending shivers down her spine, "Tell me what you want." His voice was low, husky, hoarse,

"I want…" His hand trace her throat, so soft, such potential for lethal strength: it struck her that she was always at his mercy when they were alone. At any point he could hurt her, choke the life from her if he chose to do so and, although she was by far the physical superior of most women, easily his equal in martial skill, she would be helpless if he chose to use brute strength. _So why the hell wont he?_

"What…" He purred, hand tightening a little, a thrill ran through her, _he knows, _the thought was irrational: if he knew what she wanted, he would have given it to her long ago.

"Sometimes…I just want you to…" She looked into his deep, brown eyes feeling a sense of security wash over her: he would understand, he would give her what she needed, what she wanted and, more importantly, he wouldn't use it to his advantage. "I just want you to be in control."

The sentence hung in the air for a moment, he smiled,

"Lola, its ok to not want to be in control, you know I'll always-" _he doesn't get it-_

"James you're not getting me." She squeezed his hands, staring at him hard, willing him to get it on his own. His face remained carefully neutral,

"You just want to be a woman sometimes, not the full on, kick ass, hard as nails soldier?" He cocked an eyebrow inquisitively, "To be fair Lola, I thought we managed that quite well…" He leaned in to lick her lower lip, "Quite often." She chuckled, looking away,

"Yes…but that's not quite what I…" She thought of the feel of his hand on her throat, caught in the image of him pinning her to the bed, of being completely at his mercy. Why was it only him that made her want this? With Kaiden being in control had been the best part of their sex life: the look on his face when she took full control of the situation, took control of him.

"Then what is it?" He stroked her cheek, "Lola, just tell me, there ain't nothing you should ever be ashamed to tell me." She met his gaze,

"I want you to be in control…" She took a breath, "Sexually." He chuckled and smiled,

"I think I do that…" He looked worried, "Don't I?"

"Well yes, but…" She twisted, "Ah, I don't know, I just feel like your always waiting for my word and I just…what you said made me think and…"

"Lola." He stopped her mid flow, "I get it."

She doubted it. But she smiled brightly, "Ok."

The cargo bay was deserted, well apart from her and Steve, both working on the newly recovered Mako. She felt safe under the hulking machine, in her own confined world, so absorbed that she almost didn't register James footsteps,

"Ey, Esteban, hows it?"

"Great, the old girl should be up and running soon, all we-"

"Yeah, yeah, that's great…Look, uh, can I ask you a favour?" Their voices became quite… _he must be planning a surprise, _she tuned out, _probably doesn't know I'm here…_ She heard footsteps receding, was aware of the lights dimming, the soft sound of the surveillance system click off for the night. _That time already?_

She shifted on the rolling board she reclined on, feeling sweat pool at the base of her spine, her shorts cut in at the apex of her thighs. With a sigh, she continued her work, her eyes slid to the right, seeing a pair of boots near her she smiled,

"Hey Steve, you done with the interior lighting?" He didn't answer, but the boots moved, until they were at her feet, one planted between her ankles, she shrugged: Steve could get so engrossed in his work that you'd have to throw a shoe at his face to get his attention. She placed the wrench on the ground and slid it out from under the Mako with a hissing clatter. With a soft exhale she lay back on the board, savouring the silence, kicking herself for making a scene with James. _Oh god, he must think I'm crazy, he's going to run a mile…_ she chewed her lip, sinking into her thoughts, trying to devise a way to make it up to him. Yet some how she ended up back in a fantasy, but this time he had her in the shower, one hand balled in her hair, the other pinning her wrists together behind her back.

She let out a little gasp, muffling it with her hand, aware that Steve was still standing at the foot of the Mako. The urge to slip her other hand below the waist band of her shorts and just-

She was pulled yelping from under the Mako,

"Steve what the-" It wasn't Steve, strong calloused hands lifted her clear off the ground until she was pressed against a hard, hot body, a stubbled face pressed hard against her neck, "Ah! James?" As if the question was needed, her insides melted, turning to jelly, no reply was forth coming. Her back slammed into the side of the Mako, causing a whimper of pure lust, she reached for the hem of his shirt, a whimper that turned into a whine of frustration as her hands were pulled away and she was spun around to be pressed, face first, panting against the armoured vehicle, hands held firmly above her head.

"You are going to do exactly what your told," A familiar voice growled in an unfamiliar tone, "Understand, Private? Exactly what I tell you, when I tell you." She moaned, legs shaking, forced to stand on her tiptoes, a biting grip on her hip, a real bite on her shoulder, "I asked if you understand me, Private?" _Oh god, this role play will DEFINITLEY be repeated…._

"Yes." She knew the rules, but flaunted them anyway, just to see if he'd follow up. He didn't disappoint. A hard smack to her exposed left thigh, a knee pushed roughly between and up until she was no longer touching the ground, but gasping, panting on his knee, inflamed beyond all reason, whimpering with each shift of her weight.

"Yes…What?" He purred dangerously,

"Sir, Yes Sir." She bit off like a good soldier, he chuckled lowly, making her squirm,

"Good." He removed his knee, to her disappointment, but kept her hands immobile, he kissed her cheek softly before whispering lovingly in her ear, "You are down here after hours, that is an offence worthy of discipline…"

"But-" Another sharp smack,

"Shut it." He growled, "You need to be disciplined, Private." The statement was low, not threatening, but solid…it almost sent a frission of fear through her, _this is James…all I have to do is say the word and this is over…_ She whimpered nonetheless, he was silent, loathe to break the roleplay, eventually he spoke, "You ok, Lola? Not scarin' you am I?" His grip on her hands staid, but softened a little, the hand on her hip no longer restraining, but caressing. She tossed the thoughts in her head for a moment: this was him after all and this was what she had wanted, what she fantasised about…though she hadn't expected him to be so good at, well, dominating her. She squirmed against him, grinding her hips into his lap,

"No, Sir." She looked at him over her shoulder, seeing that he was actually dressed in full uniform, _Oh god that's hot as hell, _she licked her top lip grinding against him, "I'm sorry, sir, I just couldn't sleep…surely I could, convince you to overlook my indiscretion?" His pupils contracted, his breathing deepened,

"You know, I already had a solution in mind." He slid a hand down to trace a pattern on her thighs, raising his knee to part her legs again, bracing his foot on the Mako to keep her suspended on his knee once more,

"Sir?" She moaned,

"Damn Lola!" He hissed breaking role again, before taking a deep breath and resuming, "Private, I'm going to fuck you and you," he nipped her shoulder, "Are going to do everything I say, without question. Comprende?"

"Yes, Sir…" She ground herself down on his knee, biting back a snarl of frustration as he forcibly stilled her.

"Good."

Freya gasped as James lifted her again, twisting her arm behind her back and dragging her into the Mako, before pushing her down into one of the chairs. He leaned back, watching her with a predatory glint in his eye,

"Strip Private, time for inspection." She did so, with a tentative smile on her lips, when she sat before him, naked, he tilted his head, leaning over her to place on hand on either side of her, "Hair down." It fell about her shoulders in a dark, curly wave, she suppressed a giggle, "Something funny, Private?" He growled,

"No, sir." She whispered softly, reaching up to kiss him, "Everything's perfect." He stopped, smiling at her, before dropping to his knees, kissing up her inner thigh,

"Knees on my shoulders, hands in the loops, you move, I stop. Are we clear?" He put on the 'drill sergeant' voice again, causing a shiver in her groin. Slowly, saucily, she lifted her arms and legs at the same time, placing her knee's over his shoulders, gripping the brace handles tight,

"Aye aye, sir."

He kissed his way up one thigh, then the other, trailing the tip of his nose over her softly. He stopped at the apex of her thighs, his breath cool on the exposed flesh before him, his eyes flicked up,

"Keep your eyes open, look at me." She nodded, swallowing heavily.

The first contact was like lightning coursing through her, he kept eye contact with her, stopping to kiss her thigh whenever she got close. Eventually when she was shivering with want, she broke role,

"James! Please…" He pulled away, grinning,

"I don't think I said you could use my Christian name, Private." So he was going to fight for control of the situation? A thrill of excitement stronger than any that had come before took hold of her, _oh yes…THIS is what I wanted…_

"James…" She purred his name, seeing the effect it had on him, sliding her hands to caress his face, slipping her legs down to touch the floor of the-

He gripped her hips and pulled her onto his lap, gripping the back of her neck to stop her from hitting her head on the seat. Lying her on the floor of the Mako, pinning her hands over her head,

"I told you to keep your hands up." He growled,

"And I'm telling you to man up and fuck me." She panted back, struggling to reach his lips, swiping her tongue over her own,

"Only one problemo with that, Lola." He chuckled, lowering himself to kiss her neck, murmuring in her ear, "I'm in control here…"

"Then maybe I'll make you lose control…" She strained to kiss him,

"Doubt it." His voice was steady but strained, lifting her legs to wrap around his waist, savouring his low whine,

"Is that a challenge, Vega? Because we both know I can drive you crazy if I want to…" She ground her hips upwards against his inflamed groin,

"Shit…" His eyes rolled back, but he remained resolute,

"Come on James, let my hands go and I'll rock your world…." She let her voice drop low and husky, "James, por favor, te lo ruego, fuck me…or let me fuck you."

"Ay, Lola, that's no fair." His breathing was jagged now, "That's no fair at all, you know what it does to me when you speak Spanish." He let one hand slip down, unbuckled his belt, kicked his pants down, pressed himself against her core,

"Ah, yes… Por favor, James…" She tensed her thighs as he rubbed himself against her slowly, frowning when he still refused to let go of her hands,

"Keep struggling, Private and I will tie you down." he fought to get back to their former position,

"I'd like to see you try, Lieutenant." Her voice was teasing, her pleasure immense when he let go of her wrists and removed his shirt. "Mmmh, that's more like it." She sat up, running her hands over his chest, gripping his biceps, tracing all those taut muscles with relish. He knelt in front of her, trousers pooled at his ankles, shirt and belt in his hand, looking down at her as she traced his neck and lips with soft fingers.

Taking her hands, he kissed both of them, sucking on her finger tips,

"Mi amante…" He smiled at her, tenderly at first, then with a glint in his eye that warned her too late of his plan. With deft hands, he tied her wrists together with his shirt, looping his belt through her restraints and using it to secure her to one of the seats. "You underestimate me…"

"Goddamit James!" Her baleful glower made him laugh, his hands gentle tracing and massaging her body all over. Slowly, she relaxed, the realisation that she truly was not in control of this settling in…it wasn't unpleasant. His big, rough hands massaged her into a puddle of sexual frustration, she let her head fall back, only to have it jerk back up with a yell when he pulled her legs up and hilted himself in her. They went from zero to sixty in seconds: one minute she was a relaxed, albeit horny puddle of hormones, the next she was yelping and panting his name with every bone jarring thrust,

"You know what you've done to me since I got on this ship, Private?" He growled, reality and fantasy mingling, "You've driven me crazy," His hips set a hard, fluid pace, "All your mixed signals: the tight little outfits, the way you bend over the consoles, that tight bun you keep your hair in, that icy look you give me when I try to flirt." He kissed her fiercely, "I don't know whether your really an ice queen, or whether your trying to drive me fucking nuts…but if that's your goal, well it worked." Without warning he unclipped the belt and lifted her, hands still bound to sit on his lap, draped over his broad neck. He tilted his head up so that his short, jerking breaths cools her sweat slicked neck, "So many nights, I lay awake imagining you on me, under me…in the shower, in your bed, my bed, hell…" He chuckled, "Even on the mess hall table…" She moaned, eyes in the back of her skull, white flashes detonating in her skull, "And now, your mine…and if anyone so much as looks at you, I'll fucking end them."

With a growl, he tucked his head into her shoulder and lost himself. They collapsed onto the lightly padded floor. Their breathing slowed, their bodies cooled, he propped himself up on one elbow,

"Is that anything like what you wanted?" he was grinning dopily, "I hope it was, 'cause I wanna do that again."

"Mm," She pulled him down for a long, slow, deep kiss, "That was _exactly_ what I wanted… But if you ever do that-" She pointed to the belt, "Again, I'll murder you." He laughed,

"So I can't tie you down ever again? Even on my birthday?" His disappointment was almost comical,

"Ok…maybe on your birthday."


End file.
